


mika gets a bad haircut

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, here you go, i got a bad haircut today so., if you want to read this as bff activity thats fine but it wrote it as mikas gf cutting his hair off, worked rlly hard to make it 420 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: Black hair floated down into piles on the creamy tile of Arashi’s bathroom. The scissors they’d snuck out of her kitchen were sticky from popsicles cut open over the years, and they squeaked every single time she snipped.





	mika gets a bad haircut

**Author's Note:**

> ok context! got a shitty haircut today and had a lot of feelings about how it made me feel so i just. connected those feelings to the way mika gets self conscious about his name and being hurt by being seen as feminine- i figured if his hair grows any longer than it is rn hed probably not like it 
> 
> also i see him as trans but i didnt tag it bc its not mentioned. but thats where thats from uhhhh enjoy

Black hair floated down into piles on the creamy tile of Arashi’s bathroom. The scissors they’d snuck out of her kitchen were sticky from popsicles cut open over the years, and they squeaked every single time she snipped. Mika kept his eyes shut tight, but couldn’t say his head didn’t feel a few kilograms lighter. It was a very strange feeling, one full of anxiety and relief that churned in his stomach and made him moderately nauseous. Regardless, he was thankful for Arashi’s time, staying as still as he could to make it easy on her.

“Oh dear,” Arashi stopped very abruptly, her voice echoing off the walls, “Oh no.”

Mika opened his eyes and regretted it right away. Realistically, the cut wasn’t all that bad. It was very short and very unflattering to Mika’s face shape, but, at the very least, Arashi had done a good job with the resources she had. That being said, Mika’s bangs were horrendously measured, cutting across his forehead at a slant and curling into his hairline. His ears stuck out like an elephant’s, and the hair behind his ears was a good half inch longer than the rest.

“Naru-chan…” Mika tugged at the ends of his hair. An unspoken ‘what happened’ sat in the air between them.

“I’m an idol, not a hairdresser, Mika-chan,” She said, having the decency to sound sympathetic.

It was with a heavy heart that she fired up the clippers, nudging Mika to look down at his feet while she worked. The clippers buzzed, dumping hair down the back of Mika’s neck and into the collar of his shirt. It already itched, but if he moved, there was a possibility he’d be shaved bald. After an eternity of clipping and buzzing, the clippers were turned off and the hair dryer was turned on. Warm air blew stray chunks of hair off of Mika, and rose gooseflesh on his skin.

When he lifted his head again, Arashi was finger-combing through the back of his hair, which was finally all one length. It looked significantly better, but he couldn’t say it looked flawless. Maybe, he thought, the thing that made it great was the person that did it for him. He thought about telling her that, but Arashi was very content combing her fingers through his hair and messing with the bang she’d created for him. Mika figured he’d just let her have her fun. Not even the knowledge that he’d be in big trouble stopped his from smiling at her.


End file.
